Friendship Can Grow to Much More
by ScarletKat1
Summary: I usually don't post stuff like this up but I just need some constructive critism in my writing from people's point of views so..yeah.  Crappy summary.I never was good at them XD For those of you who know me, you know who Sky and Maria are.


**Ok, this story wants me to run VERY far away...If I wasn't bribed into posting this, this story wouldn't be here... Yeah, all characters belong to me except Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and sally.**

* * *

"I just don't understand, Sky...Why can't they just accept it...?" I tried shushing the weeping pink and black hedgehog, but it only seemed to make her more upset. Her tears would not end, no matter what I do. I mourned for my somber friend as she wept... 

"Because they just can't...They're missing out on what a great friend you are Maria. They're all just ass holes that don't bother to look at the real you..." I replied with a cold but soft tone, stroking Maria's quills softly.

She sniffled softly, looking into my purple eyes. I searched her eyes for any sign of feeling at least a little bit happier. I could find nothing but sadness in her shining ruby orbs.

"Was it something I did wrong to make them hate me...?" She questioned. My eyes narrowed, angered at the mear thought of such a thing.

"You have done nothing wrong! Stop beating yourself up for something you didn't do."

"But...what am I going to do the rest of my life? Sit here and just take it all?" I pulled her away from him by her shoulders and looked into her blood red eyes.

"You already know I'm not very good with advice, but, you're just going to have to take it. That's all we can do." I said doubting myself, already knowing those words wouldn't make her feel better.

"This sucks..." Maria complained, another small droplet of water falling freely down her cheek. She wiped it away absent mindedly, as I continued to stare at her with eyes full of kindness and concern. I hate to see her like this. Never did, never will.

It was always the same thing; people hating her for reasons she could not have had anything to do with. Being the daughter of the Ultimate Lifeform, her "grandfather" was nothing more than a creature that wanted to destroy the planet, and many other horrible reasons.

So what? This so called "freak" is my best friend and I see no flaws in her whatsoever. And yet the world sepises her very being except a few people. I can tell, just by looking at her, that she thinks no one on this planet will ever accept her...I wish I knew a way to let her know she is already loved by many people...

"Come on, I think we need to get out of this house. That should do you some good!" I said, smiling at her encouragingly as I took her hand to help her to her feet. She looked at me, a little confused, before she flashed me that smile I've wanted her to have on her face all night.

"But..." but? I don't care what she says, I'm going to let her have the best night of her life!

"But what? Come on, don't tell me you don't want to go!" I exclaimed. Maria looked a little skeptic, which made me raise my brow in confusion.

"I don't think my parents will let me go anywhere this late..." So she _did_ want to come...This should be a piece of cake..

I looked out her bedroom window to see how far down it was. Not too far...

"Sky, you're not going to make us sneak out are you? We can get caught!" The nervous hedghog exclaimed, obviously a little skeptic on my plan.

"Don't worry. We won't, I've done this loads of times with my folks. Never caught." I said, smirking at her.

"Sky!" The female hedgehog yelled at me, as if she were about to scold me. I only shushed her.

"Do you want your mom and dad to hear?" Maria gulped and shook her head, still a little scared. I knew this would be wrong in her book, but in my rule book, stuff like this calls for some drastic measures.

"Ok then...here's the plan; I pretend to go home, you pretend to call it a night, and I'll help you from your bedroom from outside." Her eyes widened as she glanced out the window and back to me.

"F-from the window...?" She stuttered.

"I won't let you get hurt, promise." I said, patting her back with my fingerless gloved hand. She took another glance out the window before nodding to me.

"Ok, remember, when I leave, tell your parents your heading to bed and you know the rest." I said, reminding my rather nervous friend.

I made my move to her bed room door and cracked it open, seeing if her parents, Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, were in hearing distance. I smirked when I saw them together in the living room.

"Allright Maria, I'll see ya' later." I said, walking out of her room. She followed me out waving at me, putting on a mask over her nervousness. Just like her dad would.

"See ya'." She said quietly. I waved goodbye to her parents as I left the house, who waved back. Well at least Amy did, Shadow just glared. Man, he sure does know how to scare someone, but he's a good guy. Misunderstood like his daughter.

I walked down the apartment stairs, from the second to first floor, and jogged over to where Maria's window was. I looked up and she wasn't there. She better not have tricked me. If she did-

"Sky!" Phew, she was still there.

"I'm right here, stand back, I'm gonna run up there!" I called. The female hedgehog did as was told. I got into a running position before at full speed running up the wall and leaped back into her room through the window, creating a somewhat loud 'thud'. We both froze, hoping it wasn't heard.

"Maria, what happened?" We heard her father call out. Damn it...

"Uh...nothing dad! I just tripped over my own feet, I'm okay though!" She glared back at me with her shining red orbs with an annoyed expression painted on her face. I chuckled softly, scratching the back of my head in embarrasment.

"Let's hurry up out of here before we make any more noise." Maria whispered. I smiled enthusiastically at her, thrilled to know she really wanted to come. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window seal.

"How should we do this..." I thought out loud. The thought came acrooss me and I felt me cheeks suddenly go hot.

I had to carry Maria in my arms. Oh lord...

Why would a thought such as that just suddenly make me blush? Oh well...whatever the reason I better just ignore it if I'm going to let Maria cheer up.

I glanced at Maria, making her look at me questionably. Without even letting her know my intentions, I grabbed her into my arms and leaped out the window. I heard a small shriek escape her before catching herself, remembering not to be caught.

"You could have warned me, Sky!" She half yelled, half whispered at me when we landed safely on the ground. Sheesh, she's on a roll tonight with the scolding.

She straightened out her skort and tugged at her vest and t-shirt as she waited impatiently for me to answer.I shrugged at her, as if I didn't know the answer. The truth was, I was too embarrased to tell my best friend. I mentally slapped myself for such a stupid reason but better worry about my dumb ass self. Time to party!

"So Sky, what are we supposed to do?" Maria asked, curiosity in her soft voice.

"I...have no idea!" I said, sarcasm in my own voice. She chuckled at me, making me join her in our small laughter.

"Ok, let's walk and talk." I said to her, heading towards the sidewalk, hearing her own footsteps quickly follow mine.

"So, what ya' want to do?" I asked her, relaxing my arms behind my head. A small "hmm" came from her lips.

"I don't know...I thought you had an idea in the first place?"

"I just wanted to see what you wanted to do first."

"Oh..." The pink and black she-hog trailed off. She went back into thought, tapping her tan muzzle thoughtfully.

"What was your idea though?" Maria questioned making me look at her, her bright ruby eyes shined with curiosity. Her orbs had me dazed...I could not look away, I was so mezmerized. I've never realized how beautiful they were...wait, what?! I can't be thinking that, can I?

"Sky?" The sound of her voice awoke me from the web her eyes seemed to catch me with. I shook my head from my spell releasing myself from her orb's hold.

"Something wrong?" Oh, crap. Now even her voice was casting it's trap on me. What's happening to me...?

"Uh...nothing...I was thinking uh...the movies?" I stuttered. I never stutter, what was it about Maria that was making me act this way?

"What movie?"

"What about that new horror movie they have out? I heard it's awesome!" I could just sense her sudden fear.

"Horror movie...?" I sighed, I should have known that she doesn't like scary flicks.

"Fine, just not some girl movie, ok? Something we both like." I said. If we ever did go to see a girl movie, I swear I would be twitching throughout the whole thing. I inwardly laughed at such a thought.

"We need to go see what they have first." I nodded to her in agreement, getting to my knees, offering a ride on my back. Something we always did when we needed to get somewhere fast. I'd run, she'd ride. One of the many things I was blessed with, inheriting these abilities from my father, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Good ol' dad...I wish I could see him more often, but kind of hard to since he traveled alot and he and mom, Queen Sally Acorn, were divorced...besides, I'm stuck in this huge castle 24/7. Pretty much why I sneak out. I can't stand all of this "You're going to be king one day" kind of crap everyday. I need to have some fun, right?

Well, I need to have as much fun as Maria is going to have. Well, atleast try to.

I felt Maria climb onto my back, placing her head on my shoulder, obviously avoiding the unwanted pains of being poked in the eye by my light blue quills. I looked at her, questioning with my eyes if she was ready. She smiled at me, signaling she was. I smirked, getting myself prepared for the run. I took a step back before running off, in full blast.

The annoying thing about running is your hair. My damn dark brown bangs always got in my eyes. I know, I sound retarded for complaining about a stupid thing like that but, come on! Running at 600 mph with your hair in your face can be pretty annoying. My dad doesn't have huge bangs, now does he? I even wear combat boots which make it's harder to run...

Anyway, as I was saying...we were running, I was giving Maria a piggy back ride, you already know that. But...it was a feeling in my stomach as we ran...I felt light headed but it felt...nice. I don't know how to describe it, but I knew it had something to do with the female hedgehog on my back. Her hot breath on my neck, her arms resting around my neck, and most of all; how close she was too me. I could not only feel, but hear my own heart thumping in my ears. Picking up speed every second...

Then the theater comes into sight. Thank the lord too, I felt like I was going to collapse. I exhaled sharply, as Maria got off my back. I think she heard it as she laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. I glanced to her gloved hand that had shining rings around them, the same thing her father had. Without those rings, her powers can be unleashed. She was feared for it, but I respected her. Not because of those abilities she posessed, but because she was my best friend. Nothing can change that.

I simply smiled at her, assuring her I was fine. Her look of concern stayed glued to her face before being replaced by a her own smile. But something was different about this...my heart just leaped at the sight of her happy face. Again, lost in thought. This time, I loosened myself out and looked at the list of movies they had posted on the bright board in the front of the theater.

"Hmm...which one do you think would be good, Maria?" I asked, scratching my head unsuringly. She flipped her redish-pink bangs away from her eyes, to get a better look. See, I told ya' bangs can be annoying..!

"How about..."Martian child"?" She said, pointing to the name. I followed her gaze, seeing what time it started.

_"In 15 minutes...enough time to grab some snacks!"_ I thought happily.

"Martian Child it is." I said, walking up to the ticket booth where a brown cat stood, waiting for customers. Must have been a boring night for him sinse not many people were around...

"Yeah, two tickets for 'Martian Child'." I said to the feline.

"Here you go sir, that will be $10.2-Oh my god! you're Prince Skylar!" He exclaimed. Great, I don't need this tonight. I sighed deeply, shaking my head, tryng to give this guy a hint I don't need any of that.

"H-here you go sire. Two tickets..." Well, at least he didn't go with "Your Majesty". I handed him the money and walked away with the tickets, Maria close behind.

"I bet that gets annoying doesn't it Sky?" My ear twitched toward the voice when my name was called. I snickered, I can't even explain how irritaing that gets!

"Oh yeah! Man, I just wish people would stop that, ya' know?"

"Well, look at it this way; they at least look at you and immdeiantly love you while they look at me and despise me." My purple eyes loooked to her. She didn't have that same smile she wore earlier. It was different. A sad smile.

"Oh come, stop saying stuff that brings you down! You don't need to do that to yourself just to make me feel better!" I said putting my arm around her shoulders, smirking at her. She playfully punched my arm, reminding me she was only trying to help.

I shrugged at her, before taking my arm off of her as we strolled to the food stand. I checked out the many varieties of food. Popcorn, to candy, and even those huge pretzels! I never get to have those at home!

"Maria, see anything you like?" I asked, already knowing what I want.

"I think I'll just go with a medium Sprite, Sky."

"Suit, yourself. I'm going to get me one of those big ass pretzels!" Maria laughed at my statement.

"I knew you would." She said between giggles. I went up to the squirrel at the cash register. I took one last look up to the food and turned back to him.

"Ok, I want one of those lightly salted pretzels, a small popcorn, and a sprite." The rodent typed it all in on the cash register and look back at me.

"Is that all, sire?" Sire? Oh well...at least he's being calm about it.

"That's it. Maria, ya' sure you don't want anything else?" I called out to her. She nodded, hiding herself behind me. Why she was concealing herself, I was unsure, I thought nothing of it.

I turn back to the squirrel to see fear written in his green eyes. No wonder Maria was hiding! She could tell this guy already hated her. I narrowed my eyes at him, leering at him. He blinked his eyes away from her and lowered his head/

"Sorry, you highness...here's you food and drink."

"Don't apologize to me. but to her." I stepped aside for Maria to come out. She gasped and began to tremble lightly now that she had the spotlight. The light brown creature hesitated before the words escaped his lips.

"I apologize miss..." he mumbled something else but I couldn't hear. I practically threw the money at him, grabbed the food, and walked away. Damn right, he better not mess up Maria's night.

People like him piss me off. No matter...we'll forget about him and just move on...like we always do.

I sudden sob caught my attention. I looked to Maria, who was sniffling to herself quietly. Probably not wanting me to see.

"You know, it's better if you let me know when you're crying. I could just make you laugh just by being myself!" I heard her chuckle, and look back at me.

"I told ya' so. I'm good that way." Again, I prevailed in brightening the mood!

"This is one of the many reasons why you're best friend, Prince Skylar." You could just hear the quotation marks at the words _Prince Skylar_.

"Oh, now you're just trying to mess with me!" I exclaimed at her, who only laughed at my response.

"What else would I be doing, ya' dork?" I love these times, when we're just playing around with each other. I wish it would be like this everyday! Kind of hard to do though when some jerk hurts Maria emotionally. She never tries to tell me, always hiding it but I have my ways fo finding out. I think she doesn't want me to worry about her all the time but it's only when she keeps it on the down low does it make me worried about her.

So we watched the movie, I ate my pretzel before the begginig of the movie was over, we laughed, ate the popcorn, I threw the bag at these two making out which made me and Maria leave the theather to calm ourselves we were laughing so hard and then go back in as if nothing happened. Trying to contain our laughter throughout the whole thing. Until Maria went all emotional when the sad parts of the movie came.

"That was such a good movie! It made me cry!" She excalimed, sniffling, as we exited the theather.

"Really? I thought you were screaming with fear!" My sarcasm made her punch me playfully, again. I winked at her, out of friendlyness.

"So should I take you home?" To my surprise, she shook her head.

"Can we go to the park? You know I love that place and I've always wanted to see it at night!" Her eyes danced exuberantly and at the same time was pleading to go.

"Fine, but no more places after that." She jumped in the air happily and then hugged me. Oh no...that feeling's back...My cheeks grew hot and red and my heart thudded in my chest. Even when she let go and grabbed my hand to lead me out, I still felt electricity course through my body.

That feeling stayed as she ran, dragging me behind. I was too hypnotized to even notice my surroundings go by me, or the fact I wasn't running as fast as I should be. The feeling vanished only when she realesed my hand to run about the bridge we reached.

My thoughts came pouring back, regaining control to think properly. I looked at my surroundings, wondering where we were.

The park's bridge of course. I had to admit, it was a nice place. Sparkling water that glowed from the moon, flower petals flying through out the wind...the setting was indeed gorgous.

"Sky, isn't this place wonderful?" Maria asked, spinning around on the bridge, enjoying the scenery.

I sat down on the bench a few feet away from the wooden platform, smiling to myself.

"It is kind of nice..." I replied to the hedgehog whom took a seat beside me. I could hear her humm joyfully to herself. I think I actually let her enjoy herself...

"Thankyou, Sky. This has been a wonderful night. Only you would do something like this." She said happily.

"No thanks is nessecary, only you being happy is all that I need."

_"And your beautiful smile."_ Not again...If I go through any more of this I'll explode...

And when I think things can't get worse, they get worse. She hugged me, freezing me in place. Not only that, she stayed like that in my arms. I just sat there, wide eyed, and not knowing what to do.

"Sky?"

"Y-yeah?" I've got to keep my cool...

"Do you think it's even possible for someone like me to live happily? Ya' know, like get married maybe a few kids...?" Her question was certainly out of nowhere. Her mind must have been wandering many places while my own stayed blank.

"I don't see why not. Anyone could. And I'm sure some one out there will someday be your husband." I said confidently. I spoke nothing but the truth. I truly believed that it was possible for my best friend to find love.

"Why?" I asked, wiping my bangs from my eyes again.

"Just wondering." I could already tell that there was more to it than that, but I don't think pressuring her to tell me it all would be best.

So we sat there in silence. I calmed down over a period of time to find comfort in her closeness. I eventually rested my arm over her shoulder, in turn she relaxed her head on to my own shoulder. So many feelings pulsated through me at this moment in time. I was left speechless and thoughtless.

A new warmth came from my cheek. I looked fast enough to se Maria pulling away from a light hearted kiss.

_"Did she just kiss me...?"_ That familiar blush enveloped my cheeks, creating a red tone on my muzzle. I heard her giggle, obviously at my embarrasment.

"Are you actually blushing?" That only in turn, made me look away from her. I could not face her like this.

"I'll take that as a yes." Her sweet voice rang in my ears. I had to turn back, the longer I looked away, the more red I got.

So I turned back to find her still smirking at me. She was toying with me.

"If I were you, I'd wipe that smirk off your face." I said, smiling at her threateningly.

"Or what?" My purple eyes for a reason uknown to me, could'nt look away from her angelic face. Something about her lips though...they kept unintentionally urging me to do something. to do what?

I felt myself being slowly pulled forward, by that simple need. I saw her eyes widen as I got closer to her. Our lips were mere inches apart. I could feel her hot breath, I think I could even hear her heart when she spoke.

"What are yo-" I would not and could not let her finish her sentence. I took her lips in my own, recieving a gasp which was caught within my mouth. I waited for her to stop shaking for me to fully enjoy the kiss. I closed my eyes in pleasure, and she did the same. She moaned as my hand massaged her back. I felt her own hands trail up my arms to behind my head.

This was too weird...My mind clouded. This couldn't be real could it? The only thing I could tell reality from fantasy was her warmth. It couldn't possibly be me dreaming..

Here I was, with Maria in my arms. I could feel myself change the angle of my head, sinking deeper into the kiss. Maria's hold from around my neck brought us even more close than I thought we could.

I never thought I would kiss my best friend, nevertheless enjoy it. I wonder if she was liking it too...

My lips parted from her, ever so slightly as I turned to lightly peck her on the cheek. I wasn't met with that warmth I expected to greet me. My lips touched something cold and wet to the touch.

"Maria, why are you crying?" I asked, realizing that she was in despair. I didn't do something she regretted did I...?

"Was it something I did?" I asked placing my gloved hands on either side of her face and wiping away her crystal tears with my thumbs.

"No...It's just...I don't know how to describe it...w-why'd you just do that?"

"I don't know how to answer that...You're not mad at me are you?" I sure hoped not. I would kill myself if she was.

"I'm not mad...just confused."

"About?"

"Everything. I never thought this would happen between me and you...it changes alot alot of things..." She was scared, that's all. I hugged her tightly, not wanting her to cry anymore.

"It's okay...I promise not to do that again..."

"I never said I didn't like it." Her statement had me lost.

"Now I'm confu-" This girl makes me laugh. Turns out, she pulled me back into the kiss. One minute she happy, then sad, then happy again, but one of the many things I've learned to live with was how emotional she is. I don't care right now, with her in my arms, happy as can be...what else could make me happier?

_A family..._

A family...? Possibly. Just not twins. Anything but twins! Of course, later in life that is...

I let go of my thoughts and gave into the kiss again. I was happy, she was happy...things couldn't turn out any better...well, then again, Maria can be full of surprises and make things even better...

* * *

**Yeah...hoped you like it...; This was just practice really. Trying to practice writing from a person's point of view. Constructice Critisism is EXTREMELY needed. **


End file.
